


all yours

by fruitsofanarchy



Series: klance modern AU (sort of?) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), If You Squint - Freeform, Keith is a criminal, Lance has a bounty on him, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Keith (Voltron), a little bit fluffy, and also dirty as hell, and so are Hunk and pidge, except it really isn’t that dramatic, its cute, kind of???, loads of pet names, safe sex, slightly domestic, well there’s sort of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: part three (3) to knock knock (let me in)Keith and Lance have sex. It’s happy. Maybe a little fluffy. But mostly just dirty.





	all yours

Stars shone brightly in the dark night sky, twinkling prettily. Bright streetlamps lined the streets, illuminating everything. Off the street, there was a small, inconspicuous alley. There was a young man waiting there, dressed in black and smoking a cigarette. It was a peaceful night, but the sound of sirens in the distance, along with a barking dog, shattered the peace and silence. The young man sighed, kicking off from the wall and putting out his cigarette. He stuffed his chapped hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and left the alley.

He walked briskly through the slightly crowded downtown streets. The cold air whipped around everybody and blew his hair to the side. On an electrical poster, there was a sign with one corner being ripped around by the wind. There was a big picture on it of a young Latino boy. There were big red letters that said ‘MISSING: LANCE MCCLAIN. REWARD: $100,000.’

———————-

Keith silently made his way down a few more blocks and turned down a dark street, the inhabitants too poor to afford street lamps. That was alright, though, as the lack of light suited his needs right now. There was an abandoned warehouse on one side of the street, and that was where Keith ducked into now. He made his way down the metal staircase that led to the basement, feet thumping against it. No matter how silent Keith could be, that damn staircase gave him away every single time. He hated it, but honestly, he dealt with it.

The basement of the warehouse was a maze of tall stacks of boxes, all lined up in neat orderly rows. The maze had taken him and his friends months to build, but they finally got it finished, and he knew his way through it like the back of his hand. Forward, left, right, right… His feet followed the familiar path, quickly making his way through it. The path led to a wall, with a slightly larger hole near the bottom that was covered by some unfolded stacks of boxes. He crawled through the hole, and finally, he emerged in their little ‘camp’. It was simply a bunch of tents set up in a connecting back room of the warehouse, with a kitchen and a bathroom somewhere off to the side. Keith smiled slightly as his eyes landed on his tent- it was the biggest, since he was pretty much the leader of their little operation.

The whole reason that their hideout was so elaborate was because Keith and his friends- Hunk, Lance, and Pidge- were technically on the run. Both the government and the police wanted the three of them- and for very different reasons. Keith and his friends were wanted because they were criminals and strays. Senator McClain hated strays. Lance, on the other hand, was wanted simply because his mother was the senator and he had run away from home, with Keith. That made it doubly worse. But that had been months ago. Surely, people would have forgotten about it by now, right? Wrong. The search was up more than ever and for all three of them.

“Lance,” Keith called, his voice a harsh whisper. “Are you there?”

It took a second before there was an answer. “In the tent!” Keith smiled to himself and crawled into it to see Lance, spread out on their little mattress, all pretty and smiling at him.

“Hi, baby,” Keith said, crawling in between his legs, hands on either side of his face. Lance grinned up at him, sliding his arms around Keith’s neck.

“Hi,” he hummed. Keith leaned down a bit and gently kissed him. “How was your walk?” Lance asked, in between kisses. Keith hummed, not really responding, and instead trailed his kisses down. Lance was wearing one of Keith’s shirts, and absolutely nothing else. It made Keith groan softly as he pushed his fingers up Lance’s shirt, skimming up his skin. Lance let out a small squeal at the coldness of his fingers.

“Fuck, baby,” Keith breathed, gently nipping at Lance’s neck. He left biting kisses in his wake, trailing down his skin. Lance squirmed for him, whimpering softly.

“Keith,” he whispered, back arching the slightest bit. “T-The others aren’t here..”

“I know, baby. I sent them out for a reason.”

Lance quirked up an eyebrow. “Oh? Were you planning this?”

“Maybe a little bit,” he admitted, with a small grin. Lance rolled his eyes slightly and smiled up at him. “But can you blame me? My pretty boyfriend is here, waiting for me, wearing absolutely nothing but my shirt.” Keith continued, running his hands down Lance’s thighs. “How could I not be tempted to just come here and fuck you silly?”

Lance flushed at that, his skin taking on a pretty red color, and he ducked his head a bit. Keith caught him before he could, though, and kissed him. “Keith,” he whined against his lips, swallowing a small whimper as Keith pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth before letting go. God, he was too hot. “Keith, c’mon..”

“What do you want, baby?” he asked, leaning down to nip at Lance’s slender, beautiful neck. Lance tilted his head to the side and swallowed thickly.

“I want you,” he said, voice barely a whisper. He felt Keith smirk against his skin and gently bite down, causing Lance to cry out. Keith loved Lance’s noises more than anything. His loved his little whimpers and moans, and everything in between. Lance was intoxicating, and Keith wanted to drown between those pretty, slender legs and buried deep inside of him. Just thinking about it made his dick twitch, and Lance felt it, as pressed together as they were. It made Lance whimper softly, back arching slightly and pressing against him. “Keith,” he said, bordering on a whine.

Keith smiled against the curve of his neck and lifted his head just a bit. “What is it, baby? Gotta tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

Lance whined, quietly, and tossed his leg over his hip, rolling his hips up. It created a wonderful, brief friction and they both moaned. Keith wrapped his hands around Lance’s hips, tugging him against him. “I want you,” Lance finally managed to gasp out, his toes curling. Keith’s hand dropped down to wrap around Lance’s length, rucking his shirt up to expose more of his pretty, tan skin. Lance made a choked off noise, and Keith smirked.

“Is the lube hidden where it usually is?” he asked, watching with mild amusement as Lance nodded frantically. Keith reached around him, grabbing their nearly empty bottle of lube from under the pillow. Lance scooted further up the pillows for more room. Keith chased him up the bed, finally pinning his wrists down and swallowing Lance’s small squeak with a heavy kiss. Lance melted into it, arching against him, and Keith smiled against his lips.

He slicked up three fingers with the lube, bringing them down between Lance’s thighs. They were marked with bruises, both from Keith’s fingers gripping them, and from his mouth biting them. Lance loved the feeling, though, and he spread them eagerly, gasping quietly as he felt Keith squeeze the supple skin. “Keith,” he moaned, and the other shushed him, rubbing his hole for a second before he slipped a finger in with practically no resistance.

Keith groaned, dropping his head for a second to bite at Lance’s hip. “Fuck, Lance,” he said. “You must want it really bad, huh? Answer me, sweetheart.”

“Y-Yes, Keith, I want you so bad- Ah!” Lance arched off of the mattress again at the feeling of Keith crooking his finger, it dragging and catching on its way out before he added a second finger.

Keith worked Lance open slowly, taking his time and teasing him until Lance was nearly writhing on the mattress, little tears dusting the corners of his eyes. Keith thought that his boyfriend was the most gorgeous like this, all loose and pretty and just begging for him. It gave him a serious ego boost.

His hands gripped the meat of Lance’s thighs, gently yanking his legs apart. “Are you ready for me, baby?” he asked, watching with a smile as Lance nodded frantically. “So needy,” he murmured, getting a bit more lube and sticking up his cock. He gave himself a few short strokes before he finally moved to line up with Lance. “Tell me, baby,” he said, gently pushing some of Lance’s hair out of his face. “Were you thinking about this today while I was gone?”

Again, Lance nodded, gasping as he felt the head of Keith’s cock catch against his rim. “Y-Yeah. I laid in here and tried not to touch myself as I thought of you.”

“And now did that work out?”

“N-Not well… I almost made a mess of myself,” he admitted, giving Keith a kiss, which he indulged in. “But what I do never feels as good as what you do.”

“You’re damn right,” Keith said, finally pushing in. He reveled in Lance’s broken off moan, the way his pretty, kiss red and bitten lips parted, and how his entire body went slack as Keith pushed in to the hilt. He waited for a moment, just a moment, before he started to move. The pace was rough, but Lance was moaning anyway, his long tan legs wrapping tight around Keith’s waist.

Keith’s head rested above Lance’s, and the other leaned up to give him a series of kisses. Keith groaned, kissing him back, and slammed in particularly deep. “Oh my god- Keith, right there,” he cried, his voice becoming suspiciously high.

Keith just drilled into that one spot in particular, hitting Lance’s prostate every time. It didn’t take long for him to come. He tightened around Keith, trying to milk him as he came all over himself. “So beautiful,” Keith praised, losing a bit of rhythm as he came close himself. “You’re so gorgeous, baby, all for me.”

“Keith,” Lance whined, squirming a little from overstimulation. Keith shushed him as he thrusted for the last time, rolling his hips just slightly and coming deep inside of his boyfriend. He stayed there for a few moments and finally pulled out. Lance moaned weakly as he felt the cum dripping out of his ass. He whimpered when Keith gathered it up and pushed it back inside, kissing Lance sweetly.

“You did so good, sweetheart.”

“Thank you, Keith,” Lance murmured sweetly, shutting his eyes and snuggling into Keith’s side. Keith smiled and held him close, cuddling him while Lance drifted off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> you’re welcome


End file.
